


The strong and the weak

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom, lego - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: This one is also old, but anyway, Izzy is a ninja who is on the Autism spectrum. Aspergers. She goes through lots of struggles since she is a ninja and I wrote this to show off her flaws and such.





	The strong and the weak

The weak and the strong

Izzy sat alone on the couch. She twiddled her fingers nervously and felt as if she were to vomit. Kai walked past and glared at the girl. She looked down to avoid looking at the fire ninja in his hazel eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She said in a croaky voice. Kai just rolled his eyes and left. Feeling hot tears build up and not wanting anyone to see how weak she really is, she ran to her room to cry. The things they've said to her. She understands perfectly why they are so angry and even thinks that their words were right, even if they sting more than getting lemon juice on a fresh cut. The brown haired girl is very odd and different, her very way of thinking is far more different to others. Just another thing she hates about herself. Another reason is how clumsy she is...she let the robbers get away all because she tripped, and over what? Her own foot. She lay on her bed as she rethought the painful memory of getting yelled at.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kai snapped loudly, making Izzy jump. "I-I'm sorry!"  
"Sorry...SORRY! THOSE ROBBERS TOOK AT LEAST A 5000 DOLLARS AND ALL BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO F*CKING RUN?!" Kai boomed. The lightning ninja too was angry at her and then spoke after the fire one. "Yeah, way to go, Izzy!" Tears built up in her eyes. "I am afraid that people will not be pleased of how their money is now missing." Zane spoke.  
"Yeah! Just think of all the kids who might go hungry and have to only eat peas for dinner!" Jay growled at Izzy. Lloyd was the last to speak. "Izzy, if you're going to be a ninja, to keep Ninjago safe then you're going to have to get better at it." Lloyd spoke coldly. Izzy looked at Cole to see him, he looked angry and didn't need to say a word to prove it. The others took off on their dragons, leaving behind one of the strongest members with their most weak. Izzy remained silent as Cole walked past, he squinted his eyes at her which showed how angry he was. Cole summoned his dragon and flew off, Izzy flew behind him but kept her distance since she didn't want to be caught crying.

Izzy held tightly to her blankets and sobbed harshly, tears rushed down her cheeks to fall to her pillow at a fast pace, one tear after another after another, she never cried this much before. She breathed heavy and felt as if she was going to choke on her own breath. Her whole body shook and she felt weak and sick. She began to whisper to herself, words that she couldn't even properly hear herself from how much she was crying. "I hate myself...I HATE MYSELF!" She then screamed. "I should just die!"  
She cried more but had no clue, that someone was eavesdropping on her just outside her closed door. Cole knew that her screw up has really made things bad. But he also felt horrible for her, he has grown quite fond of Izzy and it pains him to see her like this. He took in a deep breath and walked in to see the crying girl look at him with wide and blood shot eyes. "W-what're you doing here?!" Cole stayed quiet as he sat on her bed by her. "Lemme guess...I'm off the team?" She asked. "What?! No!" Izzy just cried more. "Well then maybe I should just leave! I know you all want me to!" She said as she got up to run away but Cole grabbed her and pinned her down onto her bed. "Listen to me!" He snapped. "Izzy...I know you feel awful but..." Cole let out a sigh before he spoke again. "But it's really not your fault." "ISN'T IT?!" Izzy snapped. Cole sighed again. "Ok...so maybe it is. But...it was just an accident...and these things happen."  
"A 5000 bucks! GONE!"  
Cole chuckled a bit which made Izzy's sadness turn to anger. "Turns out the police caught them."  
"O-oh...but still!" Cole slowly got up and looked into her eyes as she looked in his. "...do you really hate yourself?" He asked. Izzy fell silent. She had no words to find that'll be able to get her out of this. Cole repeated his question but in a louder voice. "Izzy?! Do. You. Hate. Yourself?!" Izzy stayed quiet and Cole actually began to cry. "W-why?" He asked. Izzy looked up and spoke in a croaky voice. "Because all I do is screw up! I'm clumsy, I make a mess everywhere, I'm weird! I'm a freak! I-I-I'M BASICALLY AN ALIEN!!!!" Cole wiped his tears. "So...this isn't just about what happened today...you really do...feel that way?" Izzy was quiet once again, she looked down at his legs, she didn't want to see Cole cry. A small squeal came out the girl as she felts arms wrap around her and hug her tightly. She began to cry into Cole's chest as he gently pat her. "Izzy..." he whispered. "You have no reason to hate yourself." Izzy looked up at him. "Cole...how do you not find me annoying...? Or useless?"   
"Why would I think that?!"  
"Because I'm just a weakling who can't do anything useful to the team. I-I'm actually really jealous of you..."  
"Jealous?!"  
"Yeah...because you're stronger, smarter and so much better than me...sometimes I just wish I could be just like you..."  
"Hey! That's not true!"  
Izzy looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Really?!"  
"Yes!"  
"And how's that?"  
"Izzy, trust me, you are much stronger and smarter than you think. You're just a little different and do things in your own way. It actually helps us for you to be you rather than just being like me. And besides...you're perfect to just be you." Cole said as he wiped her tears. Izzy hugs him tightly and he hugs back. They see Kai come in with a sorrowful look on his face. "Izzy...I-I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."   
"We all are." Lloyd said as everyone else came in. Zane held a chocolate cake with cream and strawberries on it, chocolate fudge sauce and berry sauce. Cole began to drool and reach his hands out to it. "Hey! This isn't for you boulder brain!" Jay growled. Lloyd sat by Izzy. "Yeah...sorry Izzy. We kinda over reacted..."  
"Yeah! I mean it's just about a few 1000s anyway! People would've been upset but they wouldn't be in danger." Jay said. Kai sat next to Izzy and pat her back as Zane gave her some cake. "T-thanks guys."  
They all hugged her tightly. "We love you Izzy!" Izzy smiled. "Yeah, I love you guys too!" Izzy now felt very very happy. To know that they still love her even if she's clumsy. To know that they still love her even if she's weird.


End file.
